The present invention relates generally to the field of animal husbandry. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an animal grooming tool.
The care and grooming of domesticated animals can be a difficult, dirty and time-consuming task. For example, washing and grooming a large animal such as a horse can take an hour or more using conventional methods utilizing an ordinary garden-type hose, soap, brush and, perhaps, a squeegee. A horse is but one example of an animal that requires cleaning from time to time. Other examples include dogs and farm animals that are shown at state fairs, local farm shows and the like wherein the animals must be clean and well groomed. Such show animals are often relatively large animals, such as bovine, goats, sheep and pigs, among others. Accordingly, it is often desirable to clean and groom relatively large animals on a routine basis to maintain the well being of the animals and/or prepare the animals for showing and, depending on where the animals are kept, maintain the well being of their caretakers and others.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a tool for spraying a liquid. The tool comprises an elongate body having a first end, a second end and a length extending between the first and second ends. A plurality of liquid outlets is located on the elongate body and positioned along the length. Each of the plurality of liquid outlets is configured for emitting the liquid. At least one scraper is attached to the body and extends in a direction substantially along the length. In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a tool for spraying a liquid. The tool comprises an elongate body having a first end, a second end and a length extending between the first and second ends. The elongate body includes an elongate concavely curved region extending from proximate the first end to proximate the second end along the length. A plurality of liquid outlets are located in the concavely curved region and are positioned along the length. The plurality of liquid outlets are configured for emitting the liquid from the tool.